Gate driver on array (GOA) is a technology in which a scan driving circuit is formed on an array substrate of a conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display in order to implement a driving manner that scan lines are scanned row by row. The conventional scan driving circuit comprises a pull-down controlling module, a pull-down module, a downward-transmitting module, a reset-controlling module, a bootstrap capacitor, and a reset-controlling module.
When the scan driving circuit works under high temperatures, the problem of time delays and current leakage may occur, thereby influencing the reliability of the scan driving circuit.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a scan driving circuit to solve the technical problem in the prior art.